Monday
by GreenEyedCoffeeFiend
Summary: Boy meets girl, girl meets another girl, things get complicated... GaaXocXSaku Lemon will be in later chapters Also, i combined the first two chapters into one. sorry for any confusion. by the way, Chapter 3 is now up.
1. hello

I do not own Naruto, blah, blah, etc. etc.

(( fyi lemon will be in later chapters, and I apologize for the somewhat slow beginning. You should keep reading though, because it only gets better ))

…

Like an eerie orchestra playing an ethereal tune, the steady murmur of insects filled the balmy night air. Their otherworldly lullaby was accompanied only by the steady sway of leaves high in the trees, and the arbitrary drop of precipitation from looming storm clouds. Each droplet of water seemed to echo as it hit leaf after leaf, only ceasing when it finally came to rest on the forest floor.

Seemingly conducting all that encompassed that night was a full but softly lit moon. Its glowing form hung far above the ground in a starless sky. And by this almost nonexistent light, a petite figure moved cautiously through the closely nit trees. But for the rhythmical sway of cloth, the form's presence would have been a silent one.

The figure stayed bathed in shadow as it pressed forward towards a small clearing. The cozy patch of land was nestled between a small brook and an enormous rock wall overgrown with vines and weathered by time. A small breeze swept through the tall grass of the clearing, creating the illusion of a tranquil sea. The moonlight danced upon the waves as they swayed softly in the night.

Out from the forest and into the sea emerged the yawning form of a young woman. As she pressed into the waves of grass, she let her fingers run along behind her through the dancing greens. As she walked quietly along, the dim light reflected off her muted blonde locks and pale features, giving her a soft glow. The young woman looked up into the purple sky. The storm clouds had moved far to the south and almost dissipated since she had last checked. It looked as if she wouldn't have to worry about early morning showers.

It was still a few hours till sunrise, but the woman decided that walking till dawn had been a silly idea, and no longer even acknowledged it as one of her own. Especially since she couldn't remember the last time she had felt this tired. What had possessed her to walk for two days without sleep was beyond her brain functions right now. she laughed to herself as she thought of what her friend had said when she left, "Ayame, make sure you get some sleep along the way. Don't push yourself... again, okay?" oh she had pushed herself, and now she was paying for it. She was exhausted, and it was her fault.

She hadn't been to Konoha for quite a few months, but not much had changed thus far. She wondered if maybe the city might be different: maybe they'd opened up a new casino hall that Tsunade was bound to drag her to. She smiled as she thought of her much older friend. Tsunade the Hokage? hmm... they must have been desperate to appoint that drunk. Ayame was glad though; the short tempered woman was doing a good job thus far as the Hokage. The tired travaler thought she'd tell her so; if she remembered...

After about five more feet of walking, she had located what appeared to be the most comfortable patch of greenery. She stretched her arms high into air, and let out a quiet moan as her muscles lengthened. Then she lay carefully back into the grass. Her gray eyes fixed on the moon and her mind was completely, exhaustedly, comfortably numb. She lay there, staring into space, until the soft murmur of the wind lulled her to sleep.

…

"Naruto!" growled a very flustered, very tired, and somewhat harried medic nin. "If I _ever_ catch you doing _that_ again…" her brow furrowed and she cracked her knuckles for emphasis. "It won't be a pleasant experience."

"um, uh, sorry Sakura-chan." he mumbled into his jacket.

"I can't hear you…"

_Pop, pop, pop…_ went Sakura's knuckles again…

Naruto's eyes widened and he put his hands in the air. "n-n-no. No! Really! I'm sorry!" sweat dripped from under his forehead protector. "Believe it!"

Something about those two words just made Sakura snap, and before Naruto could even dodge, he was flying, he was falling, he was whimpering in pain on the ground twenty feet away.

From a short distance away came a low and firm voice. "Are you alright, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto tilted his head bit by bit toward the sound. Walking unhurried in his direction was a rather slim, crimson haired and very,_ very_, blurry sand nin.

"Gaara?!" Naruto said laughingly as he gave the visiting nin a giant, somewhat toothless, smile. "Hey! Why are you in Kono—wait… um, why, ah, are you walking around with, uh, shadow clones?"

"Shadow clones?" Gaara said evenly.

Sakura blinked, and looked quizzically at the battered blond.

"uh, yeah. There's three of you." Naruto chuckled.

"…" Gaara looked at Sakura and then back at Naruto "…really."

The blond giggled and then winced in pain. "uh, yeah" he then looked at Sakura. "HEY! You too?"

"God damn it." Sakura groaned under her breath. "This can't be good."

...

Skikamaru scratched his head idly as he sat in one the numerous hospital waiting rooms. Eyes fixated on the beige walls, mind somewhere far, _far_ away. He had been visiting Choji, who had eaten his way nearly into a coma, when he had heard that Naruto was also a resident at the infirmary. Apparently he had suffered some kind of head trauma within the last hour. Shikamaru just hoped that the nurses would hurry up, so he could say hello, good-bye and leave.

He sighed as he looked out the window with longing. It was such a beautiful day. Bright blue sky, nice fluffy white clouds. God, he wished they'd speed things up. He knew just the spot for some good old fashioned cloud watching. He closed his eyes, and tried to remember everything about that spot. The tranquil sound of water, the tall green grass, and--

"Shikamaru, Naruto can have visitors now."

"hn?" Shikamaru blinked his day dreams away and looked for what had disturbed his pleasant thoughts.

"I said you can go see him now." The pink haired nurse smiled, turned on her heal, and walked hastily down the hall where raised voices were coming from.

Shikamaru sat up slowly, yawned, and proceeded to walk towards the opposite hallway Sakura had dashed down. Though, he sort of wished Naruto was staying in that hallway… Damn it. Why couldn't Naruto have gotten stabbed or something. Then he could see what the hell was going on down there. Troublesome.

...

"Irascible! _Irascible!_ I'll show you _irascible!_"

"Tsunade-sama you can't hurt the patient!"

"Oh yes I can."

"Hokage-sama please calm dow--"

"Calm down?!" Tsunade grit her teeth and clocked the wall to her right. As the dust cleared, Staring through the newly created opening was a very terrified, very shocked patient sitting in his bed; petrified hospital food in hand.

"Tsunade-sama please settle down before you hurt someone!" said a young nurse pleadingly. The frightened man in the other room nodded his head slowly in agreement.

"That's what I plan to do!"

"But--"

"Shizune! Get out of my way!" growled a very irked Tsunade. Shizune whimpered but stood her ground, clipboard in hand, pig in toe. "I am not saying it again Shizune! Move it!"

The black haired kunoichi cringed, "oh shit."

………………

(( Hello reader, thank you for taking the time to read chp1 of Monday.

I ask that you please review and tell me what you _like_ and _don't _like so that I can improve the story; either by making grammatical changes or perfecting the execution of the plot. Even if you completely hated Monday, your review is wanted. Constructive or unconstructive criticism never killed anyone…that I know of. Your reviews are appreciated and will help the story along.

If you have any requests pertaining to the story, let me know. Furthermore and most importantly, keep reading: this story is like delicious candy; it gets better with each bite…))


	2. lost

I do not own Naruto otherwise I'd be rich; blah, blah, and etc.

…

(( fyi, the lemon will be in latter chapters , and I'm sorry this chapter took so long. I was very busy ))

…

Shikamaru walked leisurely down a beige hallway full of medic nins toward room number 306: supposedly he had to walk down this hallway, turn left and it was the second door on the right, but you can never be too sure of the directions a harried and preoccupied medical intern gives you. The harsh fluorescent lights were really starting to get on his nerves, but he assured himself this would not take long.

When he arrived at his supposed destination, Shikamaru realized he had been given directions to a supply closet. Troublesome. He quickly turned around, and picked up his pace. This was annoying: He should be outside enjoying the weather, and the clouds, not navigating through some beige labyrinth full of hand sanitizer dispensers and navigationally challenged interns.

The young ninja was too busy complaining to himself to realize he was about to crash…_thud_… right into the back of another very lost person.

"Oh shit!" was the only comprehensible thing uttered as they both hit the cold sterilized floor.

Shikamaru sat up slowly and rubbed his head. At which time he muttered something to the effect of "sorry…"

"Son of a bitch," muttered the other.

"Excuse me?" Shikamaru said in an irritated voice.

The young women pushed herself up of the floor, and spoke, "not you." She was looking at her skirt, which was torn up the side. "Well, maybe you," she said with a smile.

Shikamaru laughed, "I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention. I was lost; literally and in thought."

"Really? Me too, actually," she said as she looked around the hall. "An intern gave me dreadful directions. You never should trust someone running on 30 minutes of sleep, and questionable coffee."

He laughed, "yeah, I suppose you shouldn't… um, my name's Shikamaru. Nice to meet you, ah…"

"Oh, it's Ayame," she glanced around once more. "I know you're also lost and all, but you don't by chance know where I can find lady Tsunade, do you?"

"Somewhere back the way I came, and I'm not sure where that is," Shikamaru scratched his head "you wouldn't happen to know where I can find room 306."

Ayame chirped, "Actually, I do. I passed it a minute ago."

Shikamaru put his hands in his pockets and smiled, "well, could you take me there?"

"I think I can manage."

...

Naruto sat contently in his little bed that folded up and down. Ramen cup in hand, and person to talk to death at hand, he was very content indeed. Even if his head was still throbbing.

"So why are you here again, Gaara? I don't really remember. Sakura says I'm terrible at remembering things, but that's just because I don't listen to half of the stuff that comes out of her mouth. She's always going on and on—manners this, and rant that—she's always ranting about something you know; Boys, medical stuff, Tsunade, even the temperature of her ramen. She's always angry about something and i always have to hear about it. It's like—"

"Naruto," Gaara said coolly.

"Yeah, buddy?" Naruto said cheerfully to the red headed sand nin.

"Talking might aggravate your condition; you should limit yourself to using few words."

"Oh, really?" The blonde said softly with a smile. "Okay, I can do that." The sand nin's true motive went right over Naruto's head.

There was a knock, and the door to 306 opened. Shikamaru waved and stepped in the room.

"oh, hey Shika—" Naruto's excited words trailed off into an incoherent mumble when he saw the blonde standing behind Shikamaru. Gaara just nodded at the twosome, stoic as ever.

"Naruto, uh, and Gaara, this is Ayame," the lazy nin pointed to his left. "She helped me find this stupid room."

Ayame smiled, and waved her fingers at the two sitting figures in the room, "hello there."

Both Naruto and Gaara stared, but with completely different expressions painted on their faces.

"Well, um, I hope you're feeling better than when you were admitted, um Naruto? Right?" Ayame fidgeted with the hem of her skirt. She'd never been stared down so intensely before in her life. The red head had no expression on his face, he didn't even blink, and the blonde was drooling into his ramen cup.

"Naruto," Gaara said calmly.

"hn?" Naruto blinked, and looked at the sand nin.

"Are you going to answer her?" Gaara said.

"oh, um, ah, yeah sure," he whipped the drool from his mouth and looked back at Ayame. "What was the question?"

"um, you know, never mind," Ayame turned to Shikamaru, "I really need to find Lady Tsunade."

"You know Granny Tsunade?" Naruto chirped, "Short tempered, isn't she?"

"No, not really," Ayame said with a laugh. Her sarcasm went right over Naruto's head.

"The Hokage is in the hallway to the left of the waiting room," Gaara said nonchalantly.

"Where's that?" Ayame said to Shikamaru.

"Don't look at me. I was lost when I bumped into you," Shikamaru said.

"I'll show you," Gaara said as he stood. He looked over at Naruto, "try not to upset anymore pink haired kunoichi."

Naruto laughed, but stopped when he remembered how Sakura sent him flying, "yeah, yeah… I'll try not to."

Gaara brushed passed Ayame, and started walking down the hall. He stopped after about ten feet and turned toward room 306. "You are coming, correct?" he said blankly.

Ayame blinked, "uh, yes." She turned and waved once more at Naruto. She then said to Shikamaru, "well, goodbye then, and thanks for ripping my skirt."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "I said I'd pay for it."

"oh, yeah, maybe the next you see me," she laughed.

"…" the lazy nin pulled out his wallet.

…

Ayame walked toe to toe with the sand nin. She thought his presence was far more enjoyable when he wasn't staring. Though, his steadfast silence was killing her. She had tried to start up conversation, but all she managed to get out of him was one word answers. She didn't know if he was indifferent, shy, or just plan old laconic. She was contemplating if she should try at conversation again when Gaara broke the silence instead.

"Ayame," he looked at her as he spoke.

"Yes?" she said softly. His gaze was intense, but it wasn't his unyielding gaze that was making her fidget with the hem of her skirt this time. She couldn't quite place it, but thought it had something to do with the way his arm brushed against hers.

"Are you from Konoha?" he said.

"No, well, sort of," she said and smiled, hopeful he might in return. He didn't and so she stared at her feet as they walked. "My mother is from Konoha and my father is from a very small country that neighbors it. So small in fact, I don't know why they even call it a country really. I live there, but I come to Konoha often; Sometimes months at a time. So, I sort of live here."

"I see," he said. The red head let his eyes wander along her figure, but quickly looked away when she turned her head to look at him.

"So where are you from, Gaara?" she said sweetly.

You couldn't tell, but he was smiling. He liked the way she said his name. He kept his eyes forward, and was silent.

"Gaara?"

"hn."

"I'm sorry, you don't have to answer," she said.

"Suna."

"The desert, huh? I thought so," she said with a smile.

"Why's that?" Gaara said as he again laid his gaze on her.

"That head band slung around that sash," Ayame tapped it with her finger as she spoke. "yep."

"If you already knew the answer, why ask the question?" he said.

"Silence makes me uncomfortable, and I didn't know what else to ask…" she looked back down at her feet.

"Silence makes you uncomfortable?" Gaara asked. He watched her intently as she walked staring at her feet. He wanted her to look up at him so he could see her eyes again.

"Um, not usually, no. I actually enjoy silence, but…" she searched her vernacular for the right words.

"My silence makes you uncomfortable," Gaara said.

Ayame swept a stray hair from her face and spoke "well," she looked up at him. He was smiling, or at least it looked like a smile. She quickly pointed to the right of him, "Quick! Look over there; I'm changing the subject…" He was definitely smiling now.

"…alright," he said as his face once again to on its stoic appearance. "Why do you need to see the Hokage?"

"She asked to see me. I run errands for her while I'm in town," Ayame said "Mostly buying scratch lotto cards, sake, and dumplings for her. That sort of thing." As she spoke Ayame studied the features of the sand nin's face. She rather liked them.

"I see," he said in a low voice.

"What about you Gaara, why are you here?" she unconsciously let her eyes wander from his face to the rest of his body; finally resting her eyes on his messy head of hair. She thought it was a lovely shade of red. He caught her eyes wandering, and the right corner of his lip curved up into a smirk.

"Naruto," he said coolly.

"Not the hospital; Konoha. Why are you here in Konoha?" she said

Before he could answer, he was interrupted by a caffeinated Sakura.

"Hello, Gaara. How's Naruto?" the pink haired kunoichi asked in between sips of coffee.

"He's better now," Gaara said.

After a couple more sips of coffee, Sakura noticed the blonde stranger standing next to him. She smiled warmly, and spoke, "hello, I'm Sakura" she put out one of her hands. Ayame smiled back and shook her hand.

"Sakura? That's such a lovely name. I'm Ayame," she said kindly. There was something in the way she said Sakura's name that made the pick haired kunoichi blush slightly. Ayame took notice and her smile grew.

Sakura sipped at her coffee some more then spoke, "nice to meet you Ayame."

"Same to you, Sakura," the blonde put emphasis on the medic's name, and Sakura blushed again.

"We shouldn't linger too long Ayame," Gaara was staring at the beige walls as he spoke. He looked back at Ayame. "You said the Hokage wanted to see you."

"oh, you need to see Tsunade-sama," Sakura chimed. "I could take you to her."

"There's no need," Gaara said rather casually "we know where she is."

Sakura looked at Gaara and then back at Ayame. She sipped at her coffee, and spoke with a smile, "oh, good. I need to pick up some test results, and check up on a patient anyway."

"Maybe I'll see you around, Sakura," Ayame said.

"Hopefully not because you need stitches or something," Sakura laughed.

"hopefully," Ayame said. she turned toward Gaara and spoke, "shall we?"

………………………………………………………….

(( Hello there readers! I know, I know, we haven't got to the good stuff yet, but it's coming. I promise. I ask that you please review so I know what you like and don't like then I can improve my writing accordingly. If you have any requests let me know - ))


	3. how do you like your coffee?

I do not own Naruto, I do not claim to own Naruto, I like coffee and the sky is blue… blah, blah, and etc.

(( lemon will be in later chapters folks ))

…

"Shizune, what are the stats on this patient?" Tsunade said as she peered down at an unconscious figure lying in one of many hospital beds.

"Oh, well, I'll just check his charts real quick Tsunade-sama," the black haired kunoichi said as she reached for a clip board. "Shit!"

"What is it Shizune? Is it serious?" Tsunade said in a worried voice.

"Oh, no, no. Paper cut. Nothing serious, really…" Shizune placed the cut finger in her mouth, and went about her business. So far she thought his charts seemed normal… for someone who's unconscious. She brushed some of her raven locks out of her face so she could see the stats better. Soon she let her eyes wander from the notes to Tsunade, who had her arms crossed and was tapping her foot in annoyance.

"Is this a bad time Lady Tsunade?" said a female voice from outside the room. The impatient Hokage turned toward the open door, and smiled when she saw who it was.

"Not at all, Ayame. Come in," Tsunade said with a grin. "I'm just looking around at other doctors' patients. Out of boredom I suppose."

"Tsunade-sama, that's your—" Shizune began but was quickly silenced by the Hokage's glaring eyes. Ayame looked back and forth between Shizune's look of terror and Tsunade's irritated scowl; she had to hold in a giggle. Tsunade quickly moved her gaze back on Ayame, and smiled.

"Good day Hokage-sama," Gaara said as he stepped into the room.

"Oh, Hello," Tsunade shifted her gaze onto the red head towering over Ayame. She really hadn't noticed how short Ayame actually was until she was standing next to the sand nin; who wasn't so tall himself. Then again, he wasn't too short. Maybe she herself was just freakishly tall, Tsunade thought. "Could I talk to you in a moment? I have something I need to discuss with Ayame."

"…" Gaara just nodded his head.

"In private please, and this will only take a moment I swear," Tsunade said. With that Gaara nodded again and stepped outside the room; closing the door behind him.

"What do you need to discuss with me in private?" Ayame asked in an unsure tone.

"Oh, nothing really," Tsunade said as she sat down in a swiveling hospital chair. "I just prefer he were out of the room at the moment: he's always so serious, and has this blank look on his face. Not conducive for good news."

"Good news?" Ayame asked with a curious smile. She crossed her arms and leaned against the door.

"I'm just going to get right to the point with no fancy words and such. Essentially were taking over your country. Actually, your country sort of asked if we would. By the way, I don't even know why they call it a country; it's one city with a population of 3,000." Tsunade laughed and continued, "Anyway, since your now officially a citizen of konohagakure. You are now officially one of my ninja, and I plan to take you officially under my wing."

"Uh huh," Ayame said with a smirk. "Officially."

"Yes, officially," Tsunade said. "Look kid, I've known you since you were a baby. Your Grandma and I go way back. So I may have unofficially taught you a few things here or there, but now we start the hard stuff."

"Officially," Ayame laughed.

"You laugh, because you haven't been through the kind of training Sakura has been through…yet," Tsunade said with an evil smirk.

"Sakura? I just met a medic named Sakura," the new kunoichi said happily. "Nice girl. Has bright pink hair."

"That's my Sakura," The Hokage said rather proudly. "You'll be training with her. I know you don't want to be a medic, but you really don't have a choice. So says your Hokage."

"yes, ma'am," Ayame answered.

"Now for your first task as a Konoha ninja," Tsunade's face took on a more serious appearance. "You are to escort the Kazekage around Konoha. Show him where he'll be staying. If he wants to go get some ramen, you take him to the best damn ramen place in town. Etc. etc."

"_The_ Kazekage?" Ayame said in a somewhat anxious voice.

"Yes," the Hokage said. "His sister is usually the one who comes."

"oh…"

"I like her," Tsunade said with a mischievous smirk. "Especially after you get some sake in her… Anyway, something's come up, nothing too serious, so he came personally: I suppose he also wanted to say hi to Naruto while they're both in town."

"They're friends?" Ayame thought back to when she had met the drooling Naruto. He and the Kazekage were friends? Maybe he really did suffer a serious head injury, she thought.

"Yes they are," Tsunade said. "Anyway, the Kazekage arrived early; so in a sense you're already late."

"Really?" Ayame said in a nervous voice.

"I'm sure you'll be fine though. You seem to get along well," Tsunade assured her.

"Get along well?" the new Konoha nin said in confused voice.

"Yes, that red headed sand ninja you've been wandering the hospital with is the Kazekage," Tsunade said with a smile. "And since you escorted him through the hospital to where I am, you're sort of early for your mission also. So I suppose that whole being late thing all works out."

"Well, he escorted me really," the short kunoichi corrected. "I was lost you see…"

"Don't do that again," Tsunade said in a stern voice. "Understood?"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama," Ayame said as she bowed her head.

"Well, go get the Kazekage, and then wait outside," the Hokage said to her new subordinate. "Him, I do need to speak in private with."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama," the nin said with another bow of her head.

"Oh, and Ayame. Be sure to pick up a map of Konoha," The Hokage teased. Ayame laughed, and went to fetch the Kazekage.

….

Ayame sat quietly outside the room; twiddling with the hem of her skirt, and humming to herself. A medic rushed passed her, and accidently bumped into her knee. She lifted her eyes to see who was so directionally challenged, and she saw Sakura a few feet away picking up scattered papers.

"You should really watch where the hell you're going!" Sakura yelled at a dark haired medic running down the hall. The Kazekage's newly appointed escort got up from her chair and walked over to the pink haired medic.

"He bumped into me too," Ayame said as she picked up some of the papers strewn across the floor. Sakura looked over to see who was talking to her and smiled when she saw who it was.

"Thank you," Sakura said in a sweet voice.

"No problem," Ayame said as she turned to look at Sakura. They looked at each other for a moment in silence.

"Would you like some coffee?" Sakura asked.

"I'd love some," the blonde said with a bright smile; which left her face when she remembered what she was supposed to be doing. "I'm supposed to wait over there though: Tsunade-sama's orders."

"That's fine," Sakura said as she reached for the papers Ayame was holding. Their fingers met, and Sakura blushed slightly. "I can bring you some. The lounge is two rooms down."

"I'd like that Sakura," Ayame said in a soft voice. They looked at each other a moment longer. Then Sakura, papers in hand, got up and walked toward the lounge. However, after a few feet, she stopped and turned around.

"How do you like your coffee Ayame?"

"Hot," the blonde said with a smirk, and laughed. Sakura giggled and nodded her head. Ayame motioned for Sakura to come over, and the pink haired medic complied.

"What?"

"It's actually top secret," Ayame said in a playful voice.

"How you like your coffee is top secret?" Sakura asked with a teasing smile.

"Oh, yes," the blonde said in a mock serious tone. "Come real close so I can tell you without anyone overhearing." Sakura giggled and leaned in close to Ayame: close enough that their arms just barely touched. The blonde placed her lips next to the medic's ear and spoke softly, "Just a little bit of sugar, and a little bit of milk." The air from Ayame's lips sent tingles down Sakura's spine, and she blushed.

She turned and whispered in Ayame's ear in return, "I think I can manage." As Sakura backed away, their cheeks brushed against each other. This time it was Ayame who turned a little pink. 

The medic turned on her heel and walked toward the lounge. The Kazekage's escort watched intently.

…….

(( oh damn, things are heating up…

Hello reader, I hope you are enjoying Monday. I ask that you please review so that I can improve the story; either grammatically or plot wise. "I hate Monday," reviews are welcome as always.

Please continue to read, your time is appreciated. Also, for you avid readers, I might be posting another chapter later tonight. Maybe… ))


End file.
